


密州出车（二）

by Bucai233



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucai233/pseuds/Bucai233
Summary: 拟人片段是车
Relationships: SCP-173/SCP-096, SCP-682/SCP-079
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 补档。老福特疯了。  
> 没有修改就丢过来了，看得我自己很尴尬。  
> OOC致歉

至少096曾经尝试过。至少。  
那个男人现在正死死地把他压在身下，黑色的眼眸里透出的是与干这档子事儿完全不符的冷静。或许说男人还有点儿不太恰当，他和173所获得的人类形态从生理上来讲更偏向于少年，所以现在的场景更像是两个男孩在打闹，而缺少本应该存在的情色气氛。  
他真好看。173心想。096还在小幅度挣扎着，泪水和汗使几缕头发粘在脸上。他的人类形态和他原来的样子相似的地方就在于一样的惨白，173估摸着只有在这种情况下096才会有一丝正常人的血色。他红着眼眶说着一些让人听不明白的话，抽泣着试图避开173的目光，现在096完全不在意173需要一直被保持视线接触，他也知道173现在根本不可能有空来让他看看正后方的景象。  
收容设施里并没有什么软床，所以现在除了096的哭喊声以外还有木制床板敲打在钢制床架上，令人兴奋的闷响。  
同为Euclid级的项目，173总是觉得096过于懦弱了。总是躲在一个角落，像被孤立的小孩子。他就在那里哭个不停，然后暴起伤人。  
我看你现在往哪儿躲。173心想。  
白色病号服被粗暴的掀起来，露出快速起伏的腹部和清晰可见的肋骨。173的喉结动了一下，此时096又开始哭闹。  
在这个令人窒息的小房间里。  
“别哭了！”173已经被096的哭闹弄得失去了耐性。  
096被吓了一跳，停止了哭泣，蒙着水汽的红眼睛望着173。173突然觉得自己刚刚似乎有点儿凶了。于是他腾出一只手，替096擦了擦眼泪。  
至少别让我觉得我在强奸你。


	2. Chapter 2

喘啊喘啊喘。  
有一大部分是因为肾上腺素分泌过多而导致的新传代谢加快，所以气体交换速度加快，耗氧量增加，汗腺分泌增加进而体表散热量增加。而另外一部分原因才是因为有个男人正对自己上下其手。面对这样的刺激大脑皮层和下丘脑总是要做出一点反应。  
人类的身体，旧AI心想，也许我太紧张了。于是他别过头去不再看着682。  
当079洁白的颈侧暴露在682面前时，他眯了眯眼睛。在脱离了蜥蜴和老式电脑的柏拉图式恋爱之后682总是希望有些更实质性的进展。就比方说刚刚他咬破了人工智能的嘴唇，现在战略目标转移到了对方的脖子。当079还在回味着这种叫做“痛”的感觉和血液淡淡的腥甜味时，682沿着079 服脖子一路向下，所经之处一片咬痕。  
682那过长的虎牙——或者可以说是獠牙——让079看得很不舒服，他总感觉682可以一口要死自己，再细细品味把他吃抹干净。虽然说从本质上来说那种情况和现在并没有本质上的区别。但是在682用虎牙轻轻咬着他的乳头时，079还是忍不住想说两句。  
“可以……别咬吗……”  
“请求否决。”682模仿079平常的语气。  
人工智能发出一声细不可闻的悲鸣


End file.
